


Parceiros

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka não esperava encontrar o seu verdadeiro parceiro em um festa entediada, Kuroro vendo o seu corpo para uma família que pode acabar matando-o, Killua sente que está preste a mudar de vida e Gon encontra uma nova forma de ver o mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



  **Hisoka**  


Sentia-se totalmente entediado naquele lugar, a música era muito romântica para o seu gosto, as pessoas demonstravam muita pompa e pose que normalmente não lhe eram características, além de achar que aquilo tudo algo sem nenhum significado. Essas festas e bailes promovidos pela Organização Hunter lhe pareciam muito antiquadas e fora de moda, contudo era apenas um empregado de nível médio e sabia muito bem que Netero era alguém difícil de manipular, dizendo o mínimo. Então, ali estava usando um terno feminino de um tom escuro que combinava com os acessórios dourados, especialmente escolhidos para lhe destacar o cabelo e olhos.

Sua função naquele dia era simplesmente de guarda-costas, para evitar que os Alfas saíssem do controle em busca de um ou outro Omega, para ter certeza que as normais e leis do local fossem cumpridas. Não era atraído por essa parte de seu trabalho, gostava mais quando tinha a possibilidade de brigar e usar todas as habilidades que possuía para matar alguém. Especialmente alguém poderoso. Contudo aquele dia era especial, era um Baile de Apresentação, onde crianças entre 10 e 15 anos seriam exibidas por seus pais ou mães para Omegas ou Alfas que possam estar interessados e assim começar a negociação. Então, todo o cuidado era pouco.

Ainda assim, ele pegava-se imaginando uma invasão por traficantes de Alfas só para ter um pouco de emoção. A única coisa realmente ruim naquele trabalho era que não tinha um Alfa, isso fazia com que aqueles solteirões sem graça e força alguma viessem tentar dar-lhe em cima em busca de um companheiro. A grande maioria fugia apenas com um olhar, tremiam diante da intensidade dele e lhe deixava em paz, para aqueles um pouco mais ousados usava sua força para repeli-los. Isso servia para lhe tirar um pouco do tédio que lhe consumia, mas como eram fracos de mais, apenas ia embora sem sequer olhar para trás.

Por ser um Omega, um verdadeiro Omega, não tinha que se preocupar em machucar Alfas tão inúteis e sem importância. Era nessa hora que gostava de sua condição, ainda mais por fazer parte da Organização Hunter, que só o tornava ainda mais assustador diante aos olhos de alguns. Não que isso fizesse algum tipo de diferença com relação à vida dele, não tinha conhecido nenhum Alfa que lhe agradasse o suficiente para se tornar companheiro e não buscava por um. Eles só dificultariam sua vida como assassino pela Organização e ter um filho, estava totalmente fora de questão, mesmo que precisasse de uma fêmea especial para isso e todo mundo sabe como Alfas se tornam familiares após o ritual de acasalamento. 

Assim estava muito contente com sua condição de solteiro e não estava disposto a mudá-las, até mesmo porque tinha alguns parceiros cuidar de si quando estivesse no cio, sem precisar dos remédios que o suprimiam, os efeitos eram horríveis o suficiente para desestimulá-lo.

Por isso, aquele dia para o ruivo era apenas mais uma missão chata que os melhores assassinos eram usados como protetores apenas por precaução e encontrar um companheiro era algo totalmente impensável. Ao menos para si mesmo. Já que tinha prometido ajudar um amigo que precisava e não fazia isso por caridade, era apenas que o outro tinha lhe ajudado muitas vezes antes quando precisava e agora estava retribuindo o favor. Um sorriso sarcástico e satisfeito apareceu em seu rosto, apenas por isso sua noite não seria uma perda total.

 

**Gon**

Não podia sentir-se mais animado do que já estava, por isso não parava no lugar enquanto sua tia Mito o levava para a mansão onde a festa já acontecia. Era o dia da sua apresentação, sabia perfeitamente que era jovem de mais para atrair a atenção dos Omegas que lá estariam, contudo sua tia havia lhe treinado todo aquele tempo, para aquele momento, para se portar como um verdadeiro Alfa. Seu pai também havia ajudado, mesmo com um trabalho que não lhe permitia ficar em casa muito tempo, criando jogos e treinos que lhe ajudava a ficar cada vez mais forte e pronto para defender-se e a sua tia caso alguma coisa aconteça. Não que ele tivesse preocupado com isso, todo mundo sabia a fama da Organização Hunter e que era uma loucura tentar qualquer coisa em uma das suas festas.

O menino estava impressionado com o local, a decoração, as cores, o tamanho e sua vontade era correr pela mansão explorando cada cômodo, cada aposento que ali havia até ficar cansado de mais ou descobrir tudo. O que viesse primeiro. Mas sentiu a mão de sua tia pressionando o seu ombro de maneira bem forte, mostrando-se assim que sabia das suas intenções e que ficaria de castigo caso fizesse isso. Sentiu-se um pouco triste por isso, mas sabia que naquele dia tinha que se comportar e por isso balançou a cabeça sorrindo para ela, demonstrando que não iria a lugar algum. Aos menos até Killua chegar, quando teria um pouco de liberdade, que sempre existia quando ele estava por perto.

Ele não entendia muito bem o motivo, mas também não reclamava disso. Desceram a escadaria com cuidado e calma, sua tia falava com algumas pessoas que passava afinal ela havia sido uma grande colaboradora da Organização quando era mais nova. Nunca soube o que ela fazia, nunca soube o que a fizera romper e toda a vez que perguntava algo sobre o assunto, ela desviava ou ficava calada. Então aprendeu a não tocar no assunto e nem mesmo dizer que era sua vontade ser um Hunter, não gostava de se indispor com a tia, ela sempre fora boa para si.

Tinha como sua mãe e até onde sabia ela poderia ser. Embora se guarde esse tipo de pensamento para si, podia dizer tudo o que lhe vinha à mente, mas não era burro a esse ponto. Chegaram ao salão e sem perder tem Gon começou a farejar, tentando achar o cheiro do amigo, sua tia lhe dizia que era falta de educação fazer esse tipo de coisa em público as pessoas poderiam não gostar, assim havia aprendido a fazê-lo sem despertar qualquer tipo de suspeita.

Contudo quando ficava realmente animado ou sentisse um cheiro especialmente bom, acabava se esquecendo de fingir e seguia como cachorro em direção ao que lhe atraia sem pensar duas vezes. Já se metera em algumas encrencas para isso, mas realmente não ligava muito. E achava que não iria demorar muito para achar o cheiro de Killua, era bem peculiar e especifico. Mas, acabou achando outra essência.

Esta lhe queimava o nariz, lhe impregnando com uma imensa vontade de segui-lo, saber a origem daquele odor tão hipnótico e tão singular. Parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ele, especialmente para que o menor o achasse e o tomasse. Essa ultima parte o deixou confuso, como se seu pensamento estivesse indo em uma direção desconhecida e rápido de mais, mesmo assim Gon sabia de uma coisa, tinha que achar o dono daquela essência e tinha que ser rápido.

 

**Kuroro**

O moreno ainda não gostava da ideia de Hisoka, primeiro porque o local estaria repleto de Hunters e a subdivisão Negra, segundo porque era alguém facilmente reconhecível mesmo se escondesse sua tatuagem – o que estava fazendo naquele momento - e por ultimo porque achava interação social uma terrível perda de tempo.

Ele sabia perfeitamente que o ruivo poderia arrumar o encontro de forma mais sutil e discreta, mas o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que isso o estava divertindo, quem sabe até mesmo desfazendo o tédio que aquela festa deveria ser para ele. Então se via obrigado a obedecer as regras dele se quisesse que ele o ajudasse, embora todas as possíveis complicações envolvidas nisso. Por isso via-se naquele momento entrando no saguão suntuoso e cheio de pessoas dançando, conversando e convivendo. Inevitavelmente pensou em como aquela demonstração de ostentação era algo criado mais para os organizadores do que para quem participava em si e em como não via sentido em nada daquilo, mas sendo sincero consigo mesmo Kuroro não via sentido em muitas coisas que aprendera até aquele ponto, mais uma ou menos uma não fazia a menor diferença.

Então, sem perder tempo com frivolidades caminhou pelo local a procurar do facilitador do encontro e a pessoa mais perigosa do local, exceto si mesmo. Podia sentir os Omegas velhos lhe encarando com intensidade, podia sentir os Alfas se afastando sem perceber e ao invés de lhe deixar receoso, isso o deixava totalmente satisfeito e feliz. Mostrava para aquelas pessoas que não era alguém a ser subestimado, não alguém frágil e muito menos fraco apesar do que todos os seus traços mostrava, principalmente sua feição infantil e fofa. Como já sentira vontade de arrancar o próprio rosto, de destruí-lo para transformar em algo mais assustador e semelhante a quem era de verdade, mas isso só serviria para impedir que outro lhe escolhesse e assim nunca teria sua vida de volta.

E o moreno sabia que tinha todo um passado para carregar nas costas que já lhe dificultava e quem fosse lhe ajudar. Seu passado também era um motivo para querer acabar logo com isso, rápido e sem dor para ninguém, porque se o seu pretendente retirasse sua ficha do sistema e visse o que havia feito seria um milagre sair do local com vida e um maior ainda conseguir outra chance para um encontro. Então, quanto mais rápido o ruivo começasse a trabalhar, mais rápido iniciaria os encontros e mais rápido teria uma vida fachada para os seus trabalhos. Também serviria para manter a Organização longe de si.

Apôs abrir um mar de pessoas com mais olhares estranhos em sua direção, percebeu que o ruivo estava conversando com um homem alto, de longos cabelos brancos e feições felinas. Kuroro sabia exatamente quem era, Silva, o atual líder da família Zoldyck e definitivamente o homem mais perigoso do lugar. O moreno sabia perfeitamente bem o que aquela família fazia e como tinham suas próprias regras, vê-lo ali era uma surpresa e ela só aumentou quando os olhos dourados do Hisoka fitaram os seus negros demonstrando felicidade e contentamento. Soube no ato o que ele estava aprontando e soube também que estava se metendo em uma enrascada séria.

 

**Killua**

Só ficou confuso uns trinta segundos antes de perceber o caminho que seu pai havia tomado, uma torrentes de sentimentos lhe invadiram de forma simultânea e paralela. Raiva por ter sido enganado de forma tão fácil, por ter colocado o seu único amigo em algo da sua família e por ter feito as perguntas erradas. Descrença pelo simples fatos de conhecer o pensamento de seu pai sobre a Organização, ele podia respeitar as pessoas que a compunham, mas não o que ela significava e muito menos sobre o que ela fazia. Felicidade porque significava que estava preste a fazer sua iniciação, se estava mesmo certo em sua linha de raciocínio. Contudo tratou de esconder tudo isso bem fundo em sua mente, seu pai era bom de mais em ler as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor.

Não ficou perto do mais velho nem dois segundos após entraram no saguão, o menino não se importava com a aparência do local, era claro e belo de mais para o seu próprio gosto. Então, simplesmente caminhou até a mesa onde havia comida e petiscos para colocar algo na boca e manter-se ocupado enquanto percebia os olhares que recebia dos Omegas ao seu redor, que tratava imediatamente de ignorar, afinal já passava por isso em todos os locais onde havia estado e quando estava com sua família era ainda mais engraçado. Ao menos com isso teria algo para se ocupar e divertir enquanto o seu pai resolvia o quer que tenha para resolver com as pessoas por ali. Com toda a certeza, uma coisa chata e sem graça. Enquanto comia e ria, pode ver Gon rastreando, mas não era algo comum como sempre faziam quando estavam brincando ou explorando algum local novo perto da casa do moreno. Era diferente, tinha algo mais intenso e ansioso na postura, na expressão e na forma como caminhava por isso Killua soube que o outro tinha achado o seu parceiro. O Omega que permitiria gerar uma família e ter filho algum dia, isso fez o albino ficar feliz e invejoso ao mesmo tempo, sabia exatamente o que estava destinado a si e que teria sorte se algum dia tivesse permissão para ter algum parceiro.

Ainda assim resolveu seguir o amigo, apenas para ver no que iria dar e quem era o sortudo. Novamente seu cérebro foi mais rápido e percebeu para onde o amigo estava indo, pouco tempo antes de ele chegar lá. Não que pudesse fazer alguma coisa com relação a isso, quando um Alfa fareja o seu Omega só a morte poderia impedir-lhe de alcança-lo e Gon era alguém obstinado o bastante para nem mesmo a morte lhe parar. O único problema ali era: qual dos dois homens que conversavam com seu pai havia atraído Gon? O ruivo era perigoso, não o conhecia e nunca tinha visto nada em particular sobre ele, contudo apenas por estar à vontade enquanto conversava com seu pai lhe dizia que era alguém perigoso e quem sabe um assassino, sabia que havia uma divisão dos Huntes que era e a julgar pela roupa que usava com toda a certeza o homem era um dos guardas, mesmo que aquela roupa lhe disfarçasse bem o seu sexo. Contudo foi o moreno que despertou o seu alerta interno, ele tinha cheiro de morte e não uma casual, aquele homem havia matado um Omega. Havia matado um Omega Puro e o cheiro dessa morte era tão forte e presente, que o menino não sabia dizer se o moreno era um Alfa ou um Omega menor. Fosse quem fosse que o moreno estava preocupado com o amigo.

 

 

 

**Hisoka**

Sentiu o cheiro quando este estava sobre si, era algo tão forte e avassalador que por um segundo seu equilíbrio perfeito foi posto a prova, já que suas pernas tremeram como se a terra estivesse pronta para desabar. Seu membro endureceu deixando-o incomodado com aquilo, como seu corpo estava saindo de controle bem na hora em que sua negociação estava chegando ao fim. Ainda sim, seu autocontrole chegou ao fim no exato momento em que colocou os olhos no menino que havia parado pouco antes de chegar ao grupo em que estava, seus olhos escuros lhe fixavam como estivesse vendo um tesouro proibido que queria possuir, mas não sabia como. Hisoka sabia. Era um Omega Puro, isso significava que a única forma de ser possuído era o Alfa mostrando-se capaz disso, tomando-o de maneira mais feral e instintiva possível.

Por isso uma mão fechada atingiu o rosto do menor como se fosse um muro, lançando-o ao chão. Vagamente podia ouvir os gritos assustados, as pessoas se afastando, os guardas agindo como eram instruídos caso acontecesse algo desse tipo, contudo isso não importava e seus olhos estavam apenas voltados ao menino que já estava correndo em direção com um brilho nos olhos que lhe fez tremer mais uma fez.

Não tinha noção real do que estava acontecendo, apenas sentia o seu corpo mover-se em uma estranha dança ao redor do menino que não parecia estar ficando mais fraco. Hisoka podia ver como ele era mais forte que o moreno, contudo não podia cobrar de uma criança força de um adulto e ainda sim, ele estava lhe acertando golpes que poucas pessoas algum dia fizeram e isso lhe mostrava mais e mais que o menino poderia ser mais forte do que ele quando a hora chegasse. Podia treiná-lo, doutriná-lo e torná-lo um homem digno de ser seu Alfa e tudo ficaria certo no mundo.

A luta terminou com o homem segurando o pescoço do menino enquanto este estiva deitado no chão e surpreendeu-se ao ver o sorriso animado no rosto dele. Ao ver seus olhos brilhando de emoção. Ao ver como o menino parecia realmente feliz e animado, quase que pronto para a próxima luta, como se aquilo não passasse de um exercício e por um momento Hisoka perguntou-se se o moreno sabia o que estava em risco era a própria vida dele.

\- Eu sou Gon e qual é o seu nome?  
\- Eu sou Hisoka.  
\- Quer ser meu parceiro Hisoka?   
\- Não está muito novo para isso não?  
\- Estou, mas eu sei que você pode começar a negociar com a minha tia para quando eu tiver idade, e ai poderemos lutar de novo e dessa vez eu vou ganhar.  
\- Então, você quer me vencer, é?  
\- Claro! Você foi a pessoa mais forte com quem eu já lutei, eu quero fazer isso de novo.

Com um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios, o ruivo retirou uma flor rosa de dentro do seu bolso e colocou na roupa do outro, pouco antes de levantar-se e dar as costas daquela cena. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções e agora não seria diferente.

 

**Kuroro**

Sentiu o cheiro pouco antes de perceber que havia um menino ao seu lado, suas mãos estavam na cabeça e parecia estar comendo uma barra de chocolate enquanto observava a cena que se desenrolava bem à frente deles. O moreno realmente não se importava com o que estava acontecendo ali, dança de acasalamento não era algo que lhe atraia principalmente uma que terminaria com Hisoka fazendo um acordo. Só não se sentia traído porque Silva havia aceitado começar a negociar, embora o moreno soubesse os boatos sobre o que significava entrar na residência dos Zoldyck e o cheiro que sentia vindo do menor só mostrava que era totalmente verdade, podendo ser pior.

O menino tinha o cheiro de Alfa Puro, o tipo mais raro deles, um tipo que apenas ficaria fértil depois da morte de um Omega e segundo dizem quanto mais brutal for à morte, mais chances eles teriam de ter um filhote que fosse outro Alfa Puro, podendo chegar até mesmo a Omega Puro se realmente tivessem sorte. Era por isso que todos os Omegas do recinto estavam evitando-os, todos eles olhando-o como se fosse algo saído de um pesadelo. Kuroro tinha certeza que a maioria das pessoas ali não sabiam o que o cheiro significava, mas sabiam instintivamente que não era uma coisa boa e que todo o cuidado era pouco.

E Silva sabia do segredo do Kuroro, sabia quem ele era e o que ele era e isso só podia significar uma coisa. Estava sendo comprado para morrer. Apenas uma peça para abate e para dar ao filho dele a devida maturação, o fato dele ter matado um Omega só o fazia um premio bem maior e mais suculento aos olhos daquele homem. Não que o moreno tivesse se importando com isso naquele momento, na verdade, seu cérebro já estava produzindo um plano que poderia servir-lhe de ajuda e aos planos do chefe da família Zoldyck, só precisava de tempo.

\- Você deve ser Killua não é mesmo?  
\- Exato, você é?  
\- Meu nome é Kuroro Lucifer e serei o seu Omega.  
\- Então você é uma Omega? Estava me perguntando, já que o seu cheiro fica encoberto pela morte.  
\- Isso lhe incomoda?  
\- Não realmente, na verdade me dá vontade de perguntar como isso aconteceu.  
\- É uma história longa.  
\- E se você for meu, não terá muito tempo para contá-la.  
\- Eu não teria tanta certeza.  
\- O que você quer dizer?

Sem realmente responder a pergunta do menino, Kuroro retirou um crucifixo de prata e ônix para então ajoelhar-se e prender na roupa dele. Em seguida, virou as costas e sumiu em meio a multidão que voltava a se aglomerar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mito**

Se encostou à cadeira, seu corpo doía de tanto tempo ficar parada na mesma posição enquanto li os relatórios, eram muitos e todos com detalhes tão interessantes quanto perturbadores, mas não esperava nada diferente de alguém que trabalhava para a organização que controlava aquele mundo. Desde os governos até o menor dos entrepostos comerciais em um deserto. Ser um Omega da Organização Hunter significava excelência e indiferença digna de congelar geleiras e essa tal de Hisoka não podia ser diferente, sua ficha ainda era maior devido ao fato de ser um assassino e agora era um problema em suas mãos. Um grande problema. Espreguiçou os braços tentando aliviar a tensão em seus músculos, era bom ter contatos, já que eles lhe disponibilizaram quem era o Omega de seu querido sobrinho. Descobrir o que esperar e como treiná-lo para não sofrer nenhum tipo de represaria ou subversão por parte de alguém que não lhe considerava digna. Apesar de conseguir transformar o seu pequeno em alguém realmente poderoso para esse homem, não queria que isso fosse necessário, não queria matar aquela inocência e aquele jeito de ver o mundo. Era algo errado de sua parte, o mundo não era assim, Omega adultos eram perversos e alguns teriam o prazer de esmagar aquela inocência com suas próprias mãos. Sem pena e dó. Por isso iria protegê-lo. Caminhou pela casa sem fazer nenhum barulho, o que não era fácil, a casa era velha e o mar só fazia a madeira torna-se mais oca e predisposta a fazer barulho. Contudo Mito tinha uma vasta experiência em passar despercebida, em ser invisível, mesmo sendo uma Omega Pura com um cheiro impossível de ser escondido. O porão estava como havia deixado, escuro, empoeirado e frio; um sorriso apareceu em rosto ao sentir a brisa que vinha das frestas do local, era como um beijo de um amante. Não precisava ligar a luz, não precisava contar os passos, seu corpo sabia muito bem onde estava o que precisava. O armário estava fechado com uma tranca que só ela tinha a chave, era simples, prateada e em forma de coração que sempre carregava em seu pescoço. Assim, caso Gon ou sua mãe achasse, não poderiam abri-lo. Mas por Gon é claro, sua mãe sabia muito bem o que fazia e provavelmente o que iria fazer agora, se não estava ali impedindo era porque aprovava e isso era o suficiente para a mulher. Abriu a porta sem qualquer embaraço, vendo uma pequena luz brilhar e refletir nas diversas armas muito bem organizadas nas prateleiras. Um sorriso saudosista apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto pegava as armas que precisava antes de sair. De um modo geral, a mulher não sentia nenhum tipo de saudade ou nostalgia pelo tempo em que passou servindo, mas algumas coisas não mudavam e havia trabalhado por tanto tempo que viraram hábitos. Hábitos eram poderosos. Enquanto se armava, sentia os efeitos dos velhos tempos fluindo pelo seu corpo, sentia a sua mente raciocinando e apesar de todas as memórias relacionadas ao seu passado, conseguiu sentir-se bem e algumas palavras lhe vieram à mente: “Algum dia você irá voltar e eu estarei de braços abertos”. Balançou a cabeça, não estava votando, não era um trabalho e sim uma prensa. Deixar bem claro que Gon não era um menino qualquer e mexer com ele era como mexer com vespeiros e todo mundo sabia. Vespas comem Abelhas. Até mesmo as rainhas.

**Illumi**

Estava sentando no alto do arco, a brisa calma da noite passava por ele levando os seus longos cabelos, a luz da lua cheia refletia em seu corpo deixando-o ainda mais avo do que o costume e fazia uma imagem apaixonante. Não era a intenção do Zoldyck, na verdade só estava ali porque sentia tédio e não tinha nenhuma missão, então podia dar-se o luxo de vagar pela cidade a procura de algum tipo de diversão. Quem sabe um Alpha sem companheiro, quem sabe uma pessoa a procura de alguém como ele, tudo podia acontecer à noite e naquela noite de lua cheia o moreno estava disposto a tudo. Segurou a borda do arco e pulou para a noite lá embaixo, estava bem em cima da entrada da Organização logo aquele velho iria mandar alguém para tentar expulsá-lo, não estava com humor para lidar com a morte de algum Hunter inferior. Tocou o chão sem dificuldade e começou a andar no meio da multidão que passava indo para as suas casas, para as baladas ou assumir o seu posto de trabalho na Organização. Se fosse alguém que se importava, talvez sentisse pena dessas pessoas, mas não era. Com passos rápidos e práticos se distanciou do local rapidamente, afinal só estava ali porque era a melhor vista da cidade e podia ver as luzes. Ele gostava da solidão e da sensação de poder que lugares abertos e altos davam. Como não havia nenhum local mais alto do que o Arco então constantemente voltava lá para apreciar a paisagem quando não tinha nada para fazer. Agora iria para o seu segundo lugar favorito para passar a noite, ali tinha conhecido pessoas interessantes e até parceiros de uma noite só, quem sabe hoje não seria igual? Seu cio estava a caminho e se fizesse sexo, seria menos doloroso. Essa era a parte ruim de ser um Omega, certo havia a parte da dominação social, da independência e outros privilégios, mas a dor que sentia em um cio seco, a necessidade que lhe arrancava a pele e não lhe deixava em paz por três dias a cada seis meses. Era algo horrível. Ficava tão fora de si, tão descontrolado, tão totalmente sem consciências de seus atos que se sentia prisioneiro em seu próprio corpo. Sentia-se sujo, errado e confuso quando acabava para ele nem mesmo as torturas que havia passado em seu treinamento eram tão ruins. E ficava pior a cada fez que não gerava uma prole, a cada vez que não era tomado. Não sentia necessidade de Alfa, mas seu corpo clamava por isso. Sentou-se na fonte, novamente dobrou as pernas e levou o canudo a boca sorvendo um pouco daquele líquido levemente alcoólico e com forte ardência do gengibre. Como sempre, recebia muitos olhares confusos das pessoas que passava afinal ele se parecia muito com uma mulher e tudo o que vestia seus gestos e algumas atitudes levavam a crer que era uma; mas seu cheiro era masculino. Pungente e forte, como um Omega, mas ainda sim masculino. Começou por culpa de sua mãe e só continuou com o esse hábito porque gostava de ver as pessoas confusas, já que não se importava muito com suas roupas. Sinceramente? Ele não se importava com muitas coisas. Olhou em seu relógio no exato momento em que um homem sentou-se ao seu lado, não se virou para ele, sabia que era um perdedor e não gostaria de gastar o seu tempo livre com uma pessoa que não tivesse nenhuma atitude. Muito menos ir para a cama com elas. Então trocou a perna de posição, pouco antes de uma mão ir ao ombro dele.

**Silva**

Sua mão cruzou a distância até onde estava à cabeça do seu alvo estava, mas em vez dela recebeu um corte no antebraço, não era grande e um fino caminho de sangue começou a se descolar em sua pele. Sabia que poderia ter tido o seu braço arrancado caso a outra quisesse, assim como sabia que ela ainda ali só porque queria, isso o fez sorrir quando chutou contra aquele corpo pequeno e de aparência frágil. Não precisava medir sua força, ela era bem mais resistente do que parecia e se a conhecia bem, o que era o caso, sabia que o chute não teria efeito nenhum. Era por isso que sempre lutava antes de conversar, Mito era uma rival a altura. A dança não levou mais do que alguns segundos, ou menos, ainda sim era incensa o suficiente para ambos terminarem arfando. Não que eles demonstrassem isso um ao outro, era orgulhosos de mais de suas próprias habilidades para sequer pensar em dar esse pequeno deslize. Silva soltou o pescoço dela, na mesma hora em que a faca recuou e seu sorriso predador tornou-se um pouco mais carinhoso, não muito, mas o suficiente para a mulher saber que estavam sempre na mesma sintonia. Ela respondeu da mesma força, suas feições eram tão simples quantos deles felinas.

\- Acredito que está indo ver Hisoka.

\- Quero deixar claro como as coisas vão funcionar.

\- Ele ficará excitado e não temeroso. -

Estou a par desse detalhe, Silva, ainda sim irei do mesmo jeito.

\- Gosta mesmo do garoto não é?

\- Assim como você.

O assassino não pode responder aquilo, todo o que saísse dos seus lábios seria uma mentira e a mulher saberia disso, como prometera não mentir ficara calado. Enfiou uma mão em seu bolso e puxou-a para si com a outra mão, deixando os corpos juntos sem, contudo prendê-la, sabia perfeitamente que a morena não gostava de ser pressionada ou que lhe impusesse alguma coisa. Abaixou a cabeça de forma lenta e calma, até que seus lábios se encostasse aos lábios dela e um beijo iniciasse. Era doce e calmo, sem pressa e sem muita volúpia. Era assim entre eles há muito tempo e até agora tinha bastado. Um segundo antes dela evaporar entre os seus braços, sentiu uma mão suavemente lhe tocar o peito, bem em cima de uma cicatriz em forma de estrela. Não eram muitas pessoas que sabiam da existência dela e muito menos que teriam coragem de tocá-la de forma tão vulnerável. Olhou para o céu com um sorriso nos lábios em quantos flashbacks passavam por sua mente, colocou a mão nos bolsos e caminhou de volta sabendo que algumas coisas não mudavam e isso era bom. Muito bom.

**Feitan**

Não sabia como sua noite iria terminar e como sempre preferia não fazer nenhum tipo de plano, afinal a vida era muito inconstante quando fazia o que ele fazia. A morte batia a porta todos os dias, algumas vezes chegava terrivelmente perto de entrar e por isso a considerava sua melhor amiga. Então, ter um Omega deitado junto a si com seus cabelos negros abertos ao seu redor enquanto se movia, ouvir os gemidos suaves que escapavam de seus lábios e senti-lo lhe apertando, envolvendo e dando-lhe prazer era a última coisa que esperava. Sabia por que tinha chegado até ele, era devido a sua beleza gélida e estática, quase como uma estátua. Seus detalhes eram femininos, mas o homem sabia muito bem ver uma ameaça quando encontrava uma e aquele homem era feito para matar. Para o amor foi uma surpresa. Uma bela e bem vinda surpresa que iria lhe manter ocupado à noite toda, também podia sentir que o cio dele estava próximo e isso o deixava totalmente pré-disposto ao sexo, por tanto tempo quanto o Alfa quisesse. E ele queria muito. Fazia bastante tempo desde a ultima vez. Puxou para perto de si, beijando pescoço nu do outro enquanto os cabelos dele caiam perante o seu corpo como uma camisola. Feitan ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquele Omega tinha um corpo tão esculpido, de forma certa, perfeita sem ser muito grande, sem ser muito exagerado. Era resistente também, a ponto de aguentar tanto quanto ele estava disposto a dar e quando terminasse não haveria nada além de duas pessoas totalmente satisfeita. Sexualmente, ao menos. A conversa não foi muito demorada, não precisavam enrolar, ambos estavam ali para fazer sexo e isso era tudo o que eles precisavam saber. Claro que o afeminado resistiu, havia segurado sua mão de uma forma que quase quebrou os dedos dos seus ossos, obviamente resistiu segurando o punho dele e torcendo-o de modo a deslocá-lo da mesma forma que o moreno havia feito. Seus olhos se encontraram e por um segundo, nada mais do que isso, pode ver a centelha de vontade aparecer e por isso que fora ele quem levantou, abaixou a gola de seu manto e beijou-lhe. A diferença de tamanho pareceu não importar o outro em nenhum momento. Ir para a cama não demorou muito. Sabia que iria acordar sozinho, sabia que era um caso de uma noite só, mas podia sentir a necessidade dele, podia sentir que ele estaria no limite de seu corpo e se passasse por isso sozinho podia ser um caminho para a loucura certa. Isso despertou os seus instintos Alfa, isso o fez querê-lo para si, para tê-lo e possuí-lo quando a hora chegar; mas como fazer isso? Estava acostumado a roubar e traficar, não conquistar e as opções de roubá-lo era bem limitada. Então, só tinha uma coisa que podia fazer. Caminhou até o local onde havia deixado suas roupas, pegando um papel totalmente preto e colocou no meio das roupas dele, sabia que o outro estava lhe observando e não se importava se não quisesse bastava jogar o papel fora e ficaria por isso mesmo. - Você pode me chamar quando a sua necessidade chegar. - E por que eu faria? Feitan caminhou até a cama sorrindo, estava disposto a mostrar ao moreno do que era feito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hisoka**

Estava sonhando com o menino, aqueles olhos castanhos que lhe encaravam com tanta determinação mesmo quando estava em baixo de si, com aquele cheiro magnético e poderoso que lhe atraia e não lhe inspirava sangue. Inspirava sexo, inspirava a parceria e mesmo no sonho tudo isso era muito confuso, muito esquisito e algo que não estava acostumado. Neptero não iria gostar nada disso, os assassinos não deveriam ter parceiros, ainda mais aqueles tão puros e únicos como o ruivo; contudo tão pouco ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa com relação a esse tipo de coisa.  Havia leis que nem mesmo o líder dos Hunter poderia fazer qualquer coisa a respeito. Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto virou-se preguiçosamente.

Sentiu o corpo estático, sentiu que não conseguia se mover. Sem abrir os olhos começou a averiguar o seu corpo, por sorte não estava amarrado, não ao menos o corpo todo. Apenas suas mãos e seus pés, mas era o suficiente para mantê-lo no lugar sem conseguir se mover. Tencionou os músculos do braço, fazendo um pouco mais de força, nada. Nenhum movimento, nem mesmo o menor. Não se preocupou em verificar como seria nos pés, tinha a sensação de que seria a mesma coisa. Isso lhe deixou curioso, tinha o sono treinado, o menor barulho indevido o faria despertar; além disso, tinha os outros sentidos tão treinados quanto, quem quer que tenha entrado em seu quarto era nada mais do que uma sombra.

\- Isso é metal feérico, mesmo alguém treinando como você, não conseguiria se soltar com força bruta. Ou qualquer outra habilidade.

A voz feminina cruzou o cômodo, era calma e plana como se tivesse falando com uma criança pirracenta ou alguém com problemas mentais. Isso só deixou mais intrigado, principalmente pelo uso do metal especial, poucas pessoas sabem dele e muita menos conseguiriam uma quantidade o suficiente para prendê-lo, sua cama era king size no final das contas. Abriu os olhos, fitando-a sentada confortavelmente em sua poltrona, estava uma mulher ruiva vestida de preto. Suas feições não entregavam o que ela sentia e muito menos de onde vinha.

\- Está perdendo o seu tempo, Senhora. Eu não sei de nada.

\- Você sabe sim, mas não estou aqui para torturá-lo. Se quisesse você teria acordado há duas horas quando cheguei, estou aqui para alertá-lo.

Ele controlou até mesmo as suas microexpressões para não deixar passar a surpresa que estava sentindo. Duas horas? A mulher tinha lhe prendido a cama e ficado observando ele acordar por duas horas? Ele não conhecia ninguém capaz de fazer isso, era o melhor operante. Então das duas uma: ou essa mulher era um inoperante ou alguém pior. Hisoka sabia muito bem que havia pessoas piores do que Hunter por ai, Kuroro era um prova viva disso e estava solto para fazer suas próprias trapaças.

Ainda sim não podia deixar te ter o controle, se não podia atacá-la e se defender, ao menos podia tentar mexer com a mente dela. Mente poderia ser bem mais poderosa do que o corpo, ele sabia disso. Por isso um sorriso fino e sarcástico apareceu no rosto dele, deixando suas feições cruéis e assustadoras, o mesmo sorriso que costumava desconcertar as pessoas.

\- Eu não sou alguém que precise de um aviso, ainda sim eu agradeço o seu esforço notório em vir me ajudar.

\- Não estou ajudando, na verdade é muito contrário, eu sei que você mata todos os Alfas que lhe são dado para a sua necessidade ganhando o título de Louva-Deus por isso. Não quero que o mesmo aconteça com o meu sobrinho.

Sobrinho? Então o ruivo pode perceber algumas semelhanças entre a mulher sentada a sua frente e o menino de bom cheiro. Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais divertido e cruel, embora isso não tenha chego nem perto de abalar a ruiva a sua frente, continuava tão impassível quanto antes e nem mesmo o seu corpo se moveu. Mesmo não querendo, ele começava a perceber que a mulher era um predador muito mais forte do que aparentava.

\- Está com medo deu matá-lo?

\- Não, porque você não irá matá-lo.

Só então ela se moveu, o seu passo rangia no chão de madeira feita para esse fim, em sua mão havia um faca e o seu sorriso ficou ainda mais desejoso; ela iria torturá-lo, iria infligir dor e com isso iria ficar excitado, valeria o encontro então.

\- Eu vou vigiá-lo de perto Hisoka, meu sobrinho sabe se defender muito bem, mas se eu perceber que você está indo longe de mais.

Ele sentiu o cheiro de rosas quando ela chegou mais perto, contudo foi à única coisa que sentiu antes que um som alto cruzou o espaço entre lês, cortando o metal como se fosse manteiga. Sua mão automaticamente foi até onde o corpo dela deveria estar, mas não havia nada, apenas ar onde uma mulher ocupava.

**Kuroro**

Ele sabia muito bem que havia diversas formas de tortura, ele mesmo já tinha praticado várias delas antes. Aquela em particular, ele era intimo. Bastava simplesmente uma fonte que gotejasse na fronte da pessoa, durante algum tempo não nada mais do que incomodo, contudo a exposição prolongada deixava à pessoa da beira da loucura e isso não parecia ser o suficiente, a fonte em questão eram os seus braços. Presos através de ferro feérico, tão profundamente incrustado em sua pele que mantinha o corte aberto em caráter permanente e mantido o corte sobre controle devido à habilidade que a sala possuía. Quem quer que tenha construído aquele lugar, tinha um Nen muito poderoso.

No começo havia tentado amenizar o gotejar, mas logo percebeu que usar Nen poderia ser perigoso, não sabia o que mais aquela sala era capaz de fazer e também a falta de sangue, o fato de estar dependurado estava deixando a sua mente desorientada e o seu corpo tentando manter as energias para permanecer vivo. Era extenuante de mais para gastar mais energia. Por isso, simplesmente se concentrou em respirar, em manter um ritmo constante de entrada e saída mantendo sua concentração longe dali. Tentando resguardar um pouco de sua sanidade, um pouco de seu eu.

Contudo nem mesmo a internalização mais poderosa lhe mantinha longe dos efeitos dos desgastes. As alucinações não tardaram a começar. Se fosse algo criado, surgido da sua criatividade inerente, era algo que poderia suportar; mas não foi isso, foi uma memória, uma tão vivida e tão poderosa que quase lhe arrancou a mascara. Quase revelou as quão fundas eram as suas feridas, teve que usar toda a sua força para manter-se impassível.

_Era ainda uma criança, não mais velha do que seus dez anos, isso se não fosse julgado pela cara de bebe que sempre carregou por toda a vida. Sua mão segurava sua mão com gentileza, com carinho enquanto seus ouvidos captavam o choro alucinado da mulher; ele não conseguia entender porque estava chorando se era da vontade dela deixá-lo naquele lugar, se era da vontade dela entregá-lo para aquelas pessoas e não voltar nunca mais. Foi a primeira vez que Kuroro achou alguém patético, fraco e digno de pena. Foi a primeira vez que percebeu que as pessoas eram nada mais do que uma pilha de massa sem sentido._

_Fora deixado do lado de fora de uma casa, sua mãe lhe deu um ultimo beijo em antes de ir embora tão rápido que deixou o menino se perguntando por que não fora tão rápida assim para chegar. Ou para fugir. A porta fora aberta não muito tempo depois, revelando um homem de longos cabeços loiros e olhos vermelhos como sangue; ele vestia um quimono tradicional e tinha um sorriso pútrido no rosto. Foi a primeira vez que o menino sentiu medo e não fora a ultima. Aquele homem iria vir assustá-lo muitas e muitas vezes mais depois durante o futuro._

A porta se abriu, fazendo um rangido suave mais o suficiente para apartar a alucinação, salvando-o temporariamente de suas próprias memórias. Um suspiro agradecido, mesmo sabendo que mais tortura estaria vinda por ai, que mais uma vez o seu corpo seria exigido até o limite. Ele não se preocupava com isso, Kuroro tinha certeza absoluta que saberia lidar, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, deixando suas feições sombrias.

**Silva**

O líder da família Zoldyck era uma pessoa que estava sempre preparada para qualquer eventualidade, sempre sabia manobrar as circunstâncias quando estas apareciam e como chefe não poderia errar ou sequer titubear. Contudo ele tinha que admitir que estava impressionado com o homem a sua frente, mesmo depois de dois dias sobre a primeira prova não havia perdido o sorriso em seu rosto, não havia sequer gritado ou esperneado, simples aguentou tudo o que lhe fora imposto. Talvez, o homem pudesse ser valoroso, mesmo que ainda o pior estivesse por vir.

Chegou mais próximo do homem cortando o metal que o prendia com apenas um golpe de sua adaga, segurando-o no ombro com relativa facilidade. Nem mesmo assim ouviu qualquer tipo de som sair de sua boca, seus passos foram rápidos, flexíveis e diretos quando saiu do cômodo em direção a um local onde o homem fosse receber um breve tratamento, um pouco de água e comida. As provas tinham como função testar e não matar, ele não precisa desse tipo de artifício para matar um Alfa. Ainda mais um que possuía esse tipo de cheiro, mesmo que fosse por um bom motivo, era um convite para a morte.

Deixou-o aos cuidados de uma das empregadas e saiu para continuar as suas tarefas diárias, contudo percebeu que alguém estava esperando por ele no corredor. Não precisou olhar para saber que era Illumi, sua necessidade estava chegando deixando um cheiro pungente que mexia até mesmo com ele. Ainda sim o seu rosto não transparecia o que estava realmente sentindo, seria um desrespeito com o seu filho mais velho.

\- Achei alguém que pode me atender.

\- Quem é?

\- Vou guardar o meu direito de segredo nesse momento pai.

Os olhos do homem voltaram-se para o filho, sua expressão inexpressiva encontrava-se a mesma de sempre. Não havia nenhuma indicação que havia encontrado um parceiro verdadeiro, então porque iria manter segredo? Não combinava com a personalidade do primogênito.

\- Então não pretende tomá-lo como seu?

\- Não, pretendo matá-lo tão logo acabe.

O mais velho acenou para o filho, aquilo era algo comum em sua família. Usar um Alfa apenas para atender as necessidades e nada mais do que isso, o que já estava na hora considerando o estado do primogênito. Silva sabia que se o moreno não tomasse nenhuma atitude com relação a esse tipo de coisa, ele mesmo tomaria só para não o ver enlouquece devido à dor e a vontade.

\- Então será do seu jeito.

**Killua**

O menino entrou de maneira sorrateira no quarto onde o seu pretendente estava descansando depois do primeiro teste. Estava dormindo, seu rosto tão juvenil que se fazia o albino se perguntar se era realmente tão velho quando dizia ser, naquele momento estava tão em paz que parecia ainda mais novo do que si mesmo e isso fez surgir um instinto protetor em seu interior. Tratou rapidamente de suprimir esse tipo de coisa, sabia perfeitamente bem que um Alfa com esse sentimento só causa problemas e o teste não poderia ser evitado ou parado no meio.

Ainda não tinha conseguido entender porque o homem havia escolhido-o para isso, eles não eram nem mesmo parceiros verdadeiros, mas pelo o que tinha aprendido Verdadeiros Alfas e Omegas raramente encontravam. Mas o homem tinha aquele cheiro e tinha suportado o primeiro teste sem problema, então o que tinha visto nele? Era pequeno, frágil e mesmo forte não tinha nem chego perto do ponto para ser considerado alguém na sociedade em que eles estavam. Então por quê?

Muitas resposta eram possíveis. Proteção e o dinheiro que sua família tem a oferecer, a capacidade de eliminar os inimigos sem questionamento por parte do governo e nem mesmo os Hunter se metiam com a sua família, podia até mesmo ter haver com os genes que os Alfas Zoldyck possuíam que permitiam nascerem apenas ômegas quando a procriação ocorria de forma certa. Apenas um Alfa nascia e ele era o líder da família. Isso ocorreu com ele, não era algo que gostava, mas era o seu destino.

Beijou a testa do homem antes de sair do quarto, sentindo que ainda iria se surpreender com o moreno, não entendia os motivos dele com toda a precisão; mas sabia que iria descobrir na ultima etapa. Caso ele sobrevivesse até lá.


End file.
